


red spots and black canvas

by blackmagicforever



Series: Miraculous Ladybug AUs [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Marvel, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmagicforever/pseuds/blackmagicforever
Summary: After a long summer out with her grandmother Gina, and finding herself, Marinette returns to Paris.or: in which marinette kicks ass, takes names, and ultimately loves herself.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Justice League & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Original Character(s), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Miraculous Ladybug AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772107
Comments: 85
Kudos: 794
Collections: BLACKMAGICFOREVER'S WORKS





	1. Cruel Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which i fell into the hole of maribat and caved in and wrote a fic.
> 
> or: in which we get a summary of nettie's summer

There was a buzzing sound right next to her ear. Marinette groaned lowly as she swatted away the source of the sound as she rolled away from it. A giggle was heard.

She fell off the bed with a loud ‘Oof!’.

Marinette lifted her head from the floor and saw a pair of feet about half a meter away from her.

Laughter was heard from the person, “Sweet Marigold, are you awake?”

“Nonna,” Marinette groaned pitifully, dragging a hand across her face.

“Wake up, Marigold!” her nonna, Gina, ushered her on her feet. “We have to pack! This is your last day, non?”

Marinette nodded empathetically as she dragged herself out of the bedroom towards the living space of the bungalow they had been spending the last few days.

Tikki poked her head out of the sheets of the bed and quickly made her way on top of Gina’s shoulder.

The older woman smiled gently at the kwami, “Morning, little one.”

It had been an accident, in Marinette’s defense. Gina had entered so suddenly into the room that Marinette didn’t have time to close the portal and detransform from Kaalki’s and Tikki’s merged form.

Surprisingly, Gina was chill with it. She was also friends with the Red Hood, it explained why Gina didn’t freak out.

During that summer, Marinette had escaped Paris under the wing of her grandmother. They traveled through Europe and the United States.

Marinette found out quickly that her Nonna didn’t agree to her policy of helping everyone and giving her time and work for free. She also was taught the wonders of profit.

Marinette met new people her grandmother knew from one reason to another. From vigilantes to heroes, to the occasional anti-hero (Deadpool and her instantly connected, and he gave her his number in case she needed outside help for Paris)

(Not that she would ever use it against Lila. Of course, not)

After Lila turned every single classmate against her, she had to take down her social media down and change her phone number.

The only saving grace she had was that MDC’s identity was still hidden from the public eye, and the social media for it was in another completely different phone Marinette only used for her profession.

_ Or else Max would probably had hacked into it and ruined it as well, _ Marinette had thought back then.

She, along with Gina, had gone to a few concerts of Jagged. Marinette to help Jagged with his outfits, and Gina to spread chaos.

To say that Jagged and Penny were angry at Marinette’s classmates and the Liar was to put it simply. Penny was already contacting the lawyers as Jagged texted a few celebrities about the defamation and slander Lila Rossi was causing.

It wasn’t until they were in Gotham City, Jagged’s birthplace, when Marinette met Damian and Tim.

They were the younger brothers of the Red Hood, who was conveniently a second cousin thrice removed adopted by a honorary sibling Gina had. Alfred Pennyworth was the most badass butler and honorary granduncle Marinette ever had.

It didn’t take long for her to figure out the whole Wayne family was also the Bat Family. Blame Nightwing, who cooed at her the same way Dick Grayson had not mere hours ago.

Marinette, in all her fashion glory, ripped apart every single  _ costume _ the bat family wore for their night activities.

It was then where the nicknames Traffic Light Boy and Ketchup Mayo were coined.

She also revealed she was Ladybug from Paris.

“Paris has heroes?”

“Paris has  _ villains _ ?!?”

It took five seconds for Marinette to make the bat boys silent with her clearing her throat and throwing a nasty glare at them.

“Yes, Paris has heroes,  _ and _ villains.” Marinette sighed, “It’s been three years and Paris is tired. I am tired. Of fighting victims, children, even  _ babies. _ ”

Batman contacted the League about this. And somehow, Marinette and Gina were dragged to Themyscira while adopting Diana, Wonder Woman, as her niece.

Marinette was bewildered.

Turns out, Hippolyta was one of the past Ladybugs holders and that made her Marinette’s sister!

Tikki was happy to see one of her bugs safe and sound.

Gina somehow wondered how in the world her grandchild got herself into these situations.

Marinette learned to be more confident and ignore the negative thoughts her mind conjured when she internalized her panic. She learned to wield a sword and to unlock certain powers she didn’t know she had.

Calling out for ladybugs to aid her was so weird but fascinating. It was like she was Cinderella and her ladybugs were the mouses that helped her.

She also modified her suit. Long gone was the spandex onesie that clung to her as a second skin when she was thirteen.

Now at age sixteen she had a full black suit with red accents. Boots that were flexible but sturdy with metal toes. And kevlar that covered her chest, shoulder blades, back, and some random pieces that varied between her elbows and knees.

She also had wings!

The goodbye from Themyscira was tearful, but Marinette promised to come back. Ladybug was also drafted in the Justice League, but on the low-key.

It was decided that Damian would join her in Paris as Tim hanged around the French branch the Wayne Enterprise had when Ladybug asked for help in defeating Hawkmoth.

“Le Papillon, a butterfly.” Damian had snorted derisively, Marinette had giggled.

Wonder Woman also was near, proposing to set up a small boutique in case Ladybug needed her. (Chat Noir had been slipping out of patrol and akuma attacks lately)

It had gone well. Marinette was content and satisfied with her summer. And she only had one more year of Lyceé left! Maybe even shorter than that, if she pushed her credits to be due beforehand.

“How are we feeling?” Nonna asked.

Marinette hummed, “Content.” she settled for the word.

She waved a hand, focusing on the tingles running towards her fingertips, and a swarm of ladybugs arrived through the window. In mere minutes the place was spotless (pun not intended) and their things were packed for the drive back home.

“I’ll admit having a magic girl transformation magic has its perks.” Gina broke the silence.

Marinette buried her flaming face within her hands.

“Nonna!” she whined.


	2. Everything Has Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which marinette is still her, but upgraded. also, damian crashes the party.

Well, not everything. Marinette was running late.  _ Again. _

She could hear the snickers of her boys in the back of her mind as she rushed down the stairs into the kitchen where her parents baked the goodies.

“Marinette!” her mother called, alarmed at the speed her daughter was going.

“Sorry! Can’ttalkI’mlate! Again!” she rushed her words as she picked up two croissants and a bottle of water while managing not to drop the schoolbag that was hanging precariously on her elbow. “Bye, mom! Love you!”

“Love you-” Sabine Cheng huffed a smile when the door jingled and closed, “too, honey.”

“She also ran over you?” Tom peeked from the door of the kitchen at his daughter running towards the front doors of her high school.

Marinette huffed as she made it with ten seconds to spare. _ Thank Kwami for small mercies. _

Standing right outside the classroom door, she saw that (surprise! surprise!) Lila was holding court.

She made her way towards the back, of the class. Marinette looking like she resigned herself to sit on her spot like last year. Her phone buzzed on her back pocket. As she sat down, she snagged her phone and took a bite of her croissant.

**Demon:** _Is the Principal and Teacher always this…_

**Angel:** _ yes, they are. _

Marinette giggled, she knew that Damian was internally pouting. And what an image it made.

“Oh, Marinette!” Marinette snapped her head up while locking her phone swiftly. Lila was eyeing her phone speculatively as Adrien made his way to the back. “Hey! How was your summer?”

“Great.”

Adrien’s smile wavered at Marinette's blank tone. The model looked at Marinette properly, and noticed a few things that weren’t there before.

Marinette was wearing a light pink spaghetti strap shirt that stopped about half an inch mid stomach, paired with a high waisted black with white sprinkled painted short skirt. It had two slits that were ‘sewed’ with a silver string with a small bow at the end.

The pigtails were long gone, Marinette wore twin braids with pink highlights on her hair. And she was wearing makeup! A light pink winged eye with dark mocha lipstick.

She also wore her usual black studs, but added a choker with a silver charm on it. The choker also had silver necklaces hanging down from it.

Adrien thought that Marinette looked great.

“That’s great to hear, Mari!”

Marinette hummed, opting for sliding her phone on her pocket and turning to face the boy better. Her crush had died tragically when the model told her to ‘take the high road, the lies aren’t hurting anyone’. She took another bite.

Adrien’s smile wavered until it slipped off his face. “My summer was incredible as well!” he tried again.

“Oh?” Marinette raised an eyebrow at Adrien, “That’s great to hear, Adrien.”

He felt himself stumble a bit at his own words thrown back at him. He faked a smile.

“Yeah,” Adrien felt that Marinette didn’t want to talk to him, but that was ridiculous, wasn’t it? “Did you hear about Lila’s summer?”

Marinette internally rolled her eyes as she faked a smile, “No, Adrien. I didn’t.” she said sweetly.

Adrien relaxed at the tone of Marinette’s voice, it was fine! Marinette wasn’t going to suddenly cut him off, she was the same Marinette as always despite the change in outfit. His Everyday Ladybug.

“Well, she went to a few concerts of Jagged, and volunteered for a new green world organization!” Adrien tried to enthusiast Marinette.

“... Right.” Marinette said.

Adrien frowned at Marinette, but before he could push again the stale conversation, Lila called him over.

“Talk to you later, Mari!” the boy smiled again before leaving the girl for Lila.

Marinette rolled her eyes, the fact that she had a crush on him made her cringe. She knew that Tim and Damian had fun burning all the Adrien photos and posters she had, as well as the calendar.

She finished her croissant.

Mme. Bustier entered the classroom as the others settled down. A familiar face entering right after her.

Marinette smirked.

“Welcome back, class!” Mme. Bustier said, “Today we have a new student, I hope you all treat him fairly and welcome him.”

He was tall, black hair with an undercut, and the sharpest emerald green eyes no one had ever seen. Emerald green clashed against bluebell azure, they both simultaneously smirked.

“I’m Damian Wayne, pleased to meet you.”

At the surname Wayne, Lila snapped her head away from where she was giggling with Alya.

The Waynes were even richer than the Agrestes!

And he was better looking than Adrien.

Damian’s eyebrow twitched at Marinette, she nodded slightly. They both had seen Lila’s reaction to his name.

Damian made his way towards the back, and sat down next to Marinette.

That’s when Lila and Adrien noticed they were matching.

Damian wore black pants with white detailing and a red button up shirt with silver detailings. He also wore a very expensive looking wristwatch. Which, coincidentally, matched in color with Marinette’s choker charm and necklaces.

They both looked amazing.

“Have a croissant,” Marinette pushed the second croissant she had picked up.

“Thank you,” Damian muttered lowly.

“I also got you water,” Marinette giggled at Damian’s huff. The undercover student rolled his eyes dramatically. “Are we going to mine’s for lunch? Or yours?”

“Drake is already crashing at yours,” Damian pointed out.

“He nearly made me come late,” Marinette complained.

Damian nodded in agreement, “Same.”

Mme. Bustier was taking roll call as the two of them spoke.

“Marinette? Are you here?” Mme. Bustier called out.

“Present!” Marinette raised her hand. Damian looked bored next to her.

“Oh, Marinette, will you be running for class president again?” Mme. Bustier asked.

Marinette grinned, “Not this year, I’m afraid.” she said.

There was silence. Damian counted down from ten mentally.

_ Three…  _

_ Two…  _

_ One…  _

Chaos ensued.

* * *

**Sleep Deprived Dumbass:** _why do I have a feeling I missed something?_


	3. Gorgeous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which marinette sets the trap, lila bites the bait, and tim needs some sleep

So, it turns out that if she calls out Lila on her lies she’s a spiteful jealous liar and when she drops her president status down the drain, she’s a selfish person.

All in all, she’s a… how did they put it? Ah, a  _ spiteful, jealous liar who is such a selfish person and, Marinette! Are you serious? _

Marinette and Damian ignored the class as they talked. Marinette acted as if she didn’t see Bustier’s pleading glance to ‘be an example’.

She wasn’t just  _ an example, _ she was the best goddamned example for two years and a half since Lila arrived, and damn it if it didn’t affect her mental health.

“Well, who wants to run for president?” Mme. Bustier tried to contain the chaos. She saw that Marinette wasn’t going to do anything, and felt disappointed.

Marinette saw deattachedly how Alya yelled at her from the front seats next to Lila.

So much for best friendship, huh.

“If I may,” Marinette raised her hand, “I think that Lila should be Class rep, she has experience with her mother being a diplomat. Non?”

“Besides, I think that she’ll be a better class rep than me. Since she isn’t spiteful, or a liar, or a selfish person.” Marinette dumped Lila into the class rep coffin without batting an eyelash.

“Right! Lila, you should run for Class President!” Alya raised her voice again, this time turning to look at a Lila who was having troubles with controlling her emotions.

Lila looked like she was about to sweet talk her way out of this when Marinette interrupted her.

“And, anyway, isn’t she the example Mme. Bustier keeps on talking about? The best Class rep should be the best example.”

And that, dear readers, is how you throw the bitch under the metaphorical bus while you sip on wine with your friends, watching the show. (Damn it, Deadpool!)

Mme. Bustier nodded, “Marinette’s right! Lila, you’re the new Class rep!”

Damian hid his incredulity. The teacher just dumped the title and responsibilities on the girl, without her consent.

The situation in the class was worse than he thought.

* * *

Tim Drake used to hate his life. Well, strongly dislike it. He felt so alone. And then he went, eureka! And found out who was Batman, became Robin, and then was dumped for Damian and became Red Robin. And then he met Marinette. A fellow insomniac and coffee addict.

God, he loved the girl. Especially when she concocted those coffee mixes that powers him through the day.

Sipping on his coffee, (Tim, you should sleep), he overviewed the recent reports of the Wayne Enterprise and quietly hated paperwork.

His phone buzzed.

**[** _ sleep deprived people and one gremling  _ **]**

**Demon:** _ Is the Principal and Teacher always this… _

**Angel:** _ yes, they are. _

**Sleep Deprived Dumbass:** _ why do I have a feeling I missed something? _

When did he write that message? He looked at the recent messages.

**Demon:** _ Angel, your whole class lacks of brain cells. _

**Angel:** _ we thought Max had them all, but now no one knows where the cells went. _

**Angel:** _ besides, I think that Lila stole them. _

**Sleep Deprived Dumbass:** _ makes sense, Bean. _

**Angel:** _ Tim! you’re alive! _

**Demon:** _Tragically._

Tim rolled his eyes.

**Sleep Deprived Dumbass:** _aren’t you guys supposed to be in class?_

No one answered, and Tim relished on the small victory.

Someone knocked on the trap door, and Tim twisted to see Sabine peeking her head from the opening.

He was on the chaise with some papers risking themselves to fall on the ground and the PC on his legs while he had his phone on his hand.

“Hey, Mme. Cheng!” Tim smiled, speaking in fluent french.

“Morning, Tim.” Sabine smiled back, “Mind if you pop downstairs? Tom needs taste testing volunteers.”

At that Tim practically tripped over himself in order to leave Marinette’s room. Taste testing, free food.

“It would be an honor,” he said, straightening for a second as Sabine suppressed a smile.

“Come along then, dear.”

**Sleep Deprived Dumbass:** _your parents rock, nettie._

**Angel:** _I know._

* * *

Lila was screwed. She pasted her most convincing smile on her face as she accepted the position of Class rep. After all, it wouldn’t be much work, right?

Marinette proved her wrong.

(Oh, God knew how much she wished that the girl folded back and groveled)

During break time Marinette came over with paperwork. The designer had dumped five folders with papers bursting at the seams as she explained what information went where.

“The contact information of the parents, of the students, the allergies, medical records, etc. Inside the red one you have the information of the school board, the outlines of the contract files of the school trips you have to write, also remember that you need to have the contracts done three weeks before you turn them in. The green one is about the fundraiser you have to make up in order to raise money for said trips. Have fun!”

Marinette sent her a wink and a mischievous smile, turned heel and left.

As mentioned before, Lila was screwed.

“Alya, will you be my deputy?”

“Um, Lila. Marinette didn’t have a deputy.” Alya smiled awkwardly. “In fact, the last time she asked me to be deputy was the same year you came.”

  
Lila was internally screeching.  _ Well played, Dupain-Cheng, well played. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chap. i know, but we're getting salt all over the place pretty soon anyway. *evil cackling*


	4. Bad Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which marinette & adrien talk, plagg & tikki meet, and damian waits

Marinette raised an eyebrow at the boy in front of her. The final bell had rang five minutes ago.

Adrien looked at her hopefully. He had dragged her for a ‘private conversation, please’.

“No.” Marinette said after a beat, “Frankly speaking, I have no intention of catering the whims of children who need to grow the fuck up. So, no. I won’t be taking the Class President/Representative spot again.”

Adrien’s hopeful smile waned.

“But- but why?”

“Why what?”

“Why not?”

Marinette stared at him incredulously, “Are you kidding me? Adrien, wake up. I don’t want to be the call girl of a group of people that have been using me and abusing my kindness for years. Grow the fuck up, and leave me alone if you’re going to annoy me about this.”

She stalked away from him, knocking her shoulder with his as she passed him by.

“Marinette, wait!” Adrien tried to catch the girl’s wrist but she was already too far away from him.

She didn’t wait, nor did she stop. She just continued walking away and Adrien saw her back before she turned a corner and slipped out of view.

God, he fucked up, didn’t he?

He already felt the judging stare of Plagg.

* * *

While Adrien had tried to convince Marinette, Plagg had gone to Tikki.

He found out a hide out full of butterflies below the ground of the Agreste Mansion. In his defense, he was just phasing through walls to get to the kitchen, and it was four in the morning. Cheese cravings, okay? Don’t judge.

“Do you know what this means?” Tikki murmured, looking at Plagg sadly.

The black cat kwami nodded stiffly as he held Tikki close.

“I need to tell Marinette,” Tikki sighed, “and also, you should try and talk to Nooroo or Duusu.”

“Nooroo came to me,” Plagg purred, the vibrations allowing Tikki to relax, “Nooroo, Tikki. Out of everyone one of us, it was our butterfly. It will be a long time before Nooroo heals.”

“Someone needs to contact the Guardian.” Tikki sighed.

They felt the miraculous stray apart and looked at each other.

“See you soon, Sugar Cubes.”

“Stinky Sock,” Tikki placed a kiss on Plagg’s cheek before the black cat let her go, reluctantly.

They departed the wall they had phased in, each searching for their chosens.

* * *

Marinette felt Tikki phase through the wall and hide quickly in her purse as she turned the corner.

“Everything okay?” she murmured lowly. She saw through the corner of her eye Tikki shake her head sadly.

‘Later,’ the kwami mouthed. Marinette nodded imperceptibly once. She pushed the doors of the entrance of the school open, easily making out Damian’s figure on the steps. He was waiting for her.

“Done?” he turned his head towards her as she neared him. She slipped her hand in his and laced their fingers.

“Yeah,” she answered, “Adrien tried to push me back into being class rep.”

Damian frowned as Marinette rolled her eyes. The two of them started walking towards Marinette’s house. If they noticed eyes following them, they didn’t show it.

“I don’t like him.” Damian grumbled, he look straight ahead as he felt Marinette swing their hands back and forth slowly. Marinette smirked lightly.

“You don’t like anyone, _mon diable._ ” Marinette pointed out bluntly. Damian internally cringed. He side eyed Marinette. “What? It’s true, you absolutely hate everyone.”

“Not everyone,” Damian argued back.

“Titus and Alfred don’t count.” Marinette retorted. Damian opened the door for them and allowed Marinette to pass first. “Nor does Batcow and Goli-goli.”

“I don’t hate you,” Damian countered, choosing to ignore his cheeks turning pink. Blush also dusted Marinette’s face before turning pale once again.

“No one is capable of hating me,” Marinette poked him on the side as they greeted her parents and went upstairs. “Except true evil people,”

“Like that Rossi girl.”

“Exactly.”

They nearly reached her room in silence when Damian opened his mouth, “Are you sure you don’t―?”

“We are not going to blow up, kill, or maim Rossi.” Marinette cut him off, sighing. “At least not now.”

Damian sulked in silence as they entered Marinette’s room. They were greeted by Tim’s body sprawled all over the chaise, he was snoring. The two of them shared a look and slowly retreated back.

They waited until they were in the kitchen safely before sharing another look. Neither knows who snorted first, but they ended in a fit of laughter.


End file.
